Problem: On Tuesday, Brandon walked to a hardware store and decided to buy a saw for $1.62. Brandon handed the salesperson $1.94 for his purchase. How much change did Brandon receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Brandon received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money he paid. The amount Brandon paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Brandon received. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Brandon received $0.32 in change.